pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Dragon Champion!/Transcript
(Caber was thinking to himself while he waited for his Pokémon to heal up.) Caber: (thinks) Even if I don't win, it'll be nice to at least have battled with Lance. Sugar: Hi! (Caber turned and saw Sugar coming towards him.) Caber: Oh. Hey, Sugar. Sugar: '''Excited? '''Caber: Kind of, yeah. Though I'm kinda nervous, too. Sugar: 'You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! ''(literally curls herself up in a ball before resuming her true form) We've all been there! '''Caber: Riiight. (pause) But, Sugar? Sugar: Yeah, Caber? Caber: Whatever happens after this battle, I just wanna say... Thank you. Sugar: (confused) For what? Caber: Helping to shake me out of my cocoon, cheering me on in my Gym Battles, the Silver Conference, and even during my battles with the Elite Four. I would've been happy not doing all that, but something about you traveling with me helped me be more comfortable in doing all that. (Sugar grins.) Caber: Y'know... When I first met you, I thought you were one crazy girl who's had too much, er, sugar, if you know what I mean. (Sugar giggles.) Caber: But I now know you're more than that. I mean, you'd face a whole swarm of Beedrill or a horde of ghost Pokémon just to help the people and Pokémon that you care most about, right? (Sugar blushed and was about to say something when Lance came up.) Lance: So, Caber, you ready for our battle? Caber: Oh, right. My Pokémon are ready. Lance: Then follow me. (Caber followed Lance to his battlefield, and Sugar and the others followed Caber.) Lance: Now, then, this will be a 6-on-6 battle. It's over when the Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Also, only the challenger can substitute his Pokémon. Caber: Right. 6-on-6. No pressure. Sugar: (smiles, waves her pom-poms) You can do it, Caber! (Caber returned Sugar's smile and returned his attention to the battle.) Lance: (brings out a Poké Ball) Go, Salamence! Salamence: (appears; roars) (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shelgon. A Dragon and Flying type. Constant dreams of flight caused a shift in its cellular structure. When it evolved, Salamence finally grew wings. Caber: (Brings out his Dusk Ball) Go, Druddigon! Druddigon: (appears) Druddigon! (Salamence started with Dragon Breath, following that up with Zen Headbutt. Druddigon responded with Dragon Rage, merging it with Flash Cannon. Salamence then used Fire Blast, while Druddigon used Incinerate, causing an explosion. Salamence then used Steel Wing, but Druddigon grabbed his opponent's wings and used Dragon Pulse at point-blank range, causing another explosion. Both Pokémon weren't willing to give the other an inch. In the end, both Dragon-types knocked each other out with Draco Meteor. Sugar looks interested as both Caber and Lance returned their respective Pokémon.) Lance: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Gyarados! Lance's Gyarados: (appears; roars) Caber: (brings out Lure Ball) Go, Gyarados! Caber's Gyarados: (appears; roars) Amy: Am I the only one sensing a bit of Déjà Vu, or is it just me? Joel: No, it's not just you, Amy. (Lance's Gyarados started with Hurricane, while Caber's Gyarados used Twister. This caused both Atrocious Pokémon to be caught in their own respective tornados. Lance's Gyarados then used Dragon Dance before using Aqua Tail, while Caber's Gyarados used Dragon Tail. Lance's Gyarados then merged Dragon Rage with Flamethrower, while Caber's Gyarados merged Dragon Pulse with Incinerate, causing an explosion that got rid of the tornado. When the explosion cleared, both Caber and Lance's Gyarados were shown to have knocked each other out, resulting in another tie.) Sugar: 'Another tie? ''(Both Caber and Lance returned their respective Gyarados.) '''Lance: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Kingdra! Lance's Kingdra: (appears; calls out) Polly: Lance has a Kingdra too! Joel: Yeah. Though I think his Kingdra's bigger than Caber. Caber: (brings out Safari Ball) Go, Kingdra! Caber's Kingdra: (appears; calls out) Amy: You're right, Joel. Caber's Kingdra and Lance's Kingdra are different in terms of height. (Lance's Kingdra started with Smokescreen and used it as a distraction to use Agility. Caber's Kingdra used Dragon Breath to temporarily immobilize her opponent, following that up with Bubble Beam. Lance's Kingdra used Dragon Dance and followed it up with Brine, while Caber's Kingdra used Water Pulse with Swift. Lance's Kingdra then used Blizzard to slow his opponent up, and followed it up with Aurora Beam, but Caber's Kingdra used Dragon Pulse, causing an explosion. Lance's Kingdra then used Toxic, but Caber's Kingdra used Rain Dance to get rid of the Toxic. Following this, both Kingdra used Draco Meteor, causing many explosions. When they cleared, it was shown that both Caber and Lance's Kingdra were knocked out.) Sugar: '''This has to be some kind of a record. '''Polly: Who knows what other Pokémon Lance has? (Both Caber and Lance returned their respective Kingdra.) Lance: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Aerodactyl! Aerodactyl: (appears) Aero! Amy: Whoa! Lance has an Aerodactyl, like Clair. Joel: Guess it runs in the family. Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Tyrantrum! Tyrantrum: (appears) Tyrantrum! (Outside, Big Faye was with her Pokémon friends of the forest outside Indigo Plateau, looking up at the sky.) Big Faye: Hope Caber's battle with Lance is going alright. (Back inside, both Aerodactyl and Tyrantrum used Rock Polish so they'd be a bit faster. Aerodactyl used Ancient Power, while Tyrantrum used his own Ancient Power. Aerodactyl used Aerial Ace, following it up with Ice Fang, but Tyrantrum used Fire Fang, then Crunch, to cause some damage. Then Tyrantrum used Dragon Tail to push Aerodactyl away. Aerodactyl then used Dragon Pulse, while Tyrantrum used Dark Pulse, causing an explosion. Aerodactyl then used Twister, and Tyrantrum used Draco Meteor, causing yet another explosion. Both Fossil Pokémon had knocked each other out.) Sugar: 'Wow... ''(Both Caber and Lance recalled their respective Pokémon.) '''Lance: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Charizard! Lance's Charizard: (appears; roars) Sugar: What?! Lance has a Charizard too?! Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Flygon! Flygon: (appears) Flygon! Polly: Caber's using Flygon? How come? Sugar: Betcha Caber's saving his Charizard for last. Remember, Charizard's the only Pokémon Caber has that can Mega Evolve, right? Polly: Oh yeah. Amy: But why use Flygon? She's part ground-type, and that makes her weak to Charizard, who's part flying-type. Joel: Well, yeah, but don't forget, Charizard's fire-typing makes it weak to ground and dragon-types like Flygon, so that gives Caber a slight advantage. Amy: Yeah, but this is Lance we're talking about, right? He's not a Champion for nothing, y'know. Joel: Let's just wait and see what happens. (Lance's Charizard used Air Slash, while Flygon used Boomburst. Lance's Charizard used Overheat, while Flygon used Incinerate. Then Lance's Charizard used Flare Blitz, while Flygon used Dragon Rush, each following up with Dragon Claw, Steel Wing, and Dragon Tail. Flygon then used Draco Meteor, but Lance's Charizard managed to evade all the meteors. Then the Flame Pokémon used Flame Burst, while Flygon responded with Incinerate. Then Lance's Charizard used Flare Blitz once more, and Flygon used Dragon Rush, causing an explosion. When it cleared, both Pokémon were out, meaning it was another tie.) Sugar: '''So many ties... '''Polly: Yeah... Cupcake: Ivysaur... (Both Caber and Lance returned their Pokémon.) Lance: Well, Caber, you've certainly proven to be quite a challenger. (brings out another Poké Ball) Now it's time to face my strongest Pokémon. Go, Dragonite! Dragonite: (appears, calls out) (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dragonair. A Dragon and Flying type. Dragonite is said to live in the sea. With its small wings and large body, it can fly faster than the speed of sound. Amy: So that's Lance's strongest Pokémon. Joel: This'll definitely prove to be a challenge. (Sugar was still rooting for Caber though.) Sugar He can do it! (Caber blushed as he brought out his Charizard's Poké Ball.) Caber: (thinks) Well, I've come this far. So I've got to go through all the way. (aloud) Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears; roars) Caber: This is the big one, Charizard. So it's time to power up. (touches his Key Stone) Mega Evolve! (With that, Charizard Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X, roaring to show he was ready for his opponent. Lance and his Dragonite seemed to sense this and respected that.) Lance: (thinks) Those two have quite a lot of trust in each other. Sugar: Go, Caber, go, Caber, go-go-go! (Dragonite started Dragon Pulse and Mega Charizard X did the same, causing an explosion. Then both Pokémon traded blows with Dragon Claw, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, and many other powerful moves. Dragonite unleashed Aqua Tail while Mega Charizard X used Dragon Tail, following that up with Blast Burn. But Dragonite evaded Blast Burn and used Steel Wing.) Polly: Whoa. Lance's Dragonite is very powerful. Amy: They match each other move for move. Joel: Guess it's gonna come down to just which one of them is more powerful. (Dragonite used Ice Punch while Mega Charizard X used Fire Punch. Then Dragonite used Hyper Beam, while Mega Charizard X used Swift to counter it. Dragonite followed that up with Draco Meteor, but Mega Charizard X worked hard to avoid getting hit, but a few did hit him anyway. Then both Pokémon used Fire Blast, Incinerate, and Brick Break, managing to knock each other back. Then both used Dragon Pulse once more, causing an explosion. When the explosion cleared, it seemed that both Pokémon were down, but they both struggled to get back up.) Sugar: (swings her pom-poms around) C'mon, Charizard, you can do it! Caber: Don't give up, my friend. (Fortunately, both Mega Charizard X and Dragonite managed to get back up. Mega Charizard X was about to use Flare Blitz, but it suddenly turned into Dragon Rush. Dragonite used Dragon Rush too, and both Pokémon went at each other full force, causing a massive explosion! When it cleared, both Pokémon were down again, struggling to stand up. They both managed to stand up right again. But then...) Dragonite: (groans) Mega Charizard X: (groans) (Dragonite got down to one knee, while Mega Charizard X went down and reverted back to Charizard. This meant that the battle was over, but Lance had won the battle, while Caber... Had lost. This didn't escape the notice of Sugar and the others either.) Sugar: '''Oh no... '''Polly: Caber... Lost. Cupcake: Ivysaur... Togepi: Toge... Amy: Gosh... I don't recall ever seeing Caber lose a battle before. Joel: Me neither. Sugar: Oh, I hope he's okay... (Meanwhile, both Caber and Lance each returned their signature Pokémon.) Lance: Well that was quite the battle you gave me, young man. You and your Pokémon fought with all you had. Caber: Yeah... But I still lost. Lance: (puts a hand to Caber's shoulder) What's most important is how you handle your loss. Besides, I heard through Clair who heard from your mother that you were concerned about whether or not you were a great Trainer. Caber: Y-You did? Lance: Yes. And after today, I think you've more than proved that you are a great Trainer. Especially given the fact that you made it so far from the Silver Conference to here. Never doubt yourself for a minute, especially with the group of friends that you have... Including the girl who kept cheering for you. (winks) (Sugar blushed upon hearing that. Caber gave a sigh, but he wasn't sad. He was glad to have been given such friendly advice from the Kanto and Johto Leagues' Champion.) Caber: Thanks, Lance... And may I just say... It was an honor to battle you. Lance: (smiles) No, Caber. (shakes Caber's hand) The honor was mine. (Sugar and the others saw this exchange and were surprised that Caber wasn't too sad at all.) Sugar: 'Huh.... ''(Later, Caber led Sugar and the others back outside where Big Faye was waiting.) '''Big Faye: '''Hi, everyone... How'd it go? '''Caber: Well.... I didn't win. Big Faye: (gasps) Oh my gosh. You lost? Oh, I'm so sorry for you, Caber. Sugar: '''There were a lot of ties, though. '''Big Faye: Really? Polly: A lotta their Pokémon were evenly matched. Amy: It seemed more epic than his battle with Brynn. Joel: And that's sayin' somethin'. Big Faye: (putting her shoes back on) Oh. Well, I hope you don't feel too bad about it, Caber. Caber: Not really, Big Faye. All that matters now is how I handle my loss. Big Faye: (tying her laces) Oh. So what do we do now? Caber: Well, I think we should head for the Pokémon Center. Then we can decide where we go from here. '''Sugar: '''Okay! I'll make everyone their favorite sweets! '''Polly: '''Mmm! Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts